<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>August 22, 2001 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232121">August 22, 2001</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl finds herself on her preacher father's bad side before she battles Silver Banshee. Takes place before JLU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never created Superman TAS.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>''You're not going to a concert. You have church tomorrow. Remember?'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he scowled by his daughter.</p>
<p>One frown formed on Supergirl's face. ''I'll return before curfew.''</p>
<p>''You're remaining here.'' Amos tensed when Supergirl stuck her tongue out. ''You're remaining here for a week.'' Amos viewed the latter's wide eyes before her frown returned.</p>
<p>''Why should I always obey you? I'm sure you didn't always follow Unity's orders.''</p>
<p>Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened for a split second. ''Do you have any idea about what would have occurred if I disobeyed my master?<br/>Unity wasn't shy about punishing me if I returned without people for him to become one with.'' He winced.</p>
<p>''You're not with Unity. Remember?''</p>
<p>Amos scowled another time before his body trembled for a moment. ''I remember.''</p>
<p>''Are you also worried about a villain attacking me?''</p>
<p>Amos began to nod.</p>
<p>''I'll be fine. Flight. Super strength. Heat vision.''</p>
<p>''I protect you from enemies sometimes. Remember?''</p>
<p>''Mm hm. I defeated a few villains without you last week. Volcana. Gentleman Ghost. I never crossed Silver Banshee's path so far. Hmmm.''</p>
<p>''You'll battle villains after your punishment,'' Amos said.</p>
<p>''The concert is important to me.''</p>
<p>''There are going to be other concerts.''</p>
<p>Supergirl turned to the front door and opened it.</p>
<p>''Wait a minute!'' Amos snapped before Supergirl flew from him. After his body tensed, he followed her. ''What part of being punished do you not understand?'' She never replied.</p>
<p>Amos wondered if Supergirl couldn't or wouldn't hear him. He figured it was most likely the second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''I remember being a preacher for Unity without any trouble. For the most part. Yet my current role as a father is a bit more difficult. My daughter... Well, she's strong-willed. I'm able to occasionally collect crowds with a sweet tone and the correct words about unity. Yet I'm not able to get my daughter to obey me.''</p>
<p>Amos kept his eye on Supergirl. ''What's so wonderful about concerts? They're loud. Crowded.'' His eyes were wide another time.<br/>One smile formed on his long face.</p>
<p>''Crowded. Groups for my master to control.''</p>
<p>Amos scowled again. ''I'm not Unity's servant any longer. I must remember.''</p>
<p>Amos recalled leading crowds to a revival tent in Smallville months ago. Viewing tentacles from his master piercing everyone with wide eyes. One smile as Unity took control of them. Refusing to aid them.</p>
<p>After the flashback, Amos continued to follow Supergirl. ''Hm?'' Confused, he tilted his head to one side as soon as she descended near trees. He paused.</p>
<p>Eyes were wide another time the minute they were on someone he wasn't familiar with. One woman's ''skeletal'' face and ankle-length hair. A woman clad in a black bodysuit and white garments. One ''swimsuit'' with long boots and gloves.</p>
<p>There was a diamond necklace around the woman's neck.</p>
<p>''You are?'' Supergirl asked.</p>
<p>''Silver Banshee.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''I remember other villains mentioning you last week. They said you worked with them sometimes,'' Supergirl said.</p>
<p>Silver Banshee nodded.</p>
<p>''The necklace you're wearing?''</p>
<p>''Oh. This?'' Silver Banshee glanced at the necklace. She lifted the item for a second. ''I wandered Smallville and crossed one woman's path. I admired a bit of jewelry, but her eyes widened.'' She shrugged.</p>
<p>Supergirl glowered. ''Maybe it was because the woman saw the lines on your mouth with white and dark eyes? Just a guess.''</p>
<p>''I don't think so. Then the woman fled after I seized the necklace.''</p>
<p>''You stole from boredom?''</p>
<p>There was another nod from Silver Banshee.</p>
<p>''You won't like being in a cell.'' Supergirl started to fly to Silver Banshee when she heard a voice.</p>
<p>''Wait a minute!''</p>
<p>''Hm?'' Supergirl ceased flying and descended again. She looked back prior to wide eyes. Another scowl appeared on her face.<br/>Supergirl shook her head in absolute disbelief. ''Nosy preacher.''</p>
<p>Amos glowered another time. ''You're punished. Remember?''</p>
<p>''Silver Banshee managed to steal a necklace.''</p>
<p>''I'll defeat her. You should be in your bedroom.''</p>
<p>Supergirl's eyes bulged again. ''You? What are you going to do? Preach? Wait a second. Then Silver Banshee might die of boredom.'' She smirked.</p>
<p>''You two are in my way,'' Silver Banshee said. After she raised her arms, she began to emit a piercing wail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver Banshee's attack caused father and daughter to conceal their ears. Wince. It knocked them down at the same time.</p>
<p>Supergirl stood at a snail's pace before she focused on Silver Banshee. ''You're not going to keep the necklace.''</p>
<p>''Is that so?'' Silver Banshee unleashed another wail before Supergirl and Amos stepped to the opposite sides. She held up her arms<br/>as Supergirl flew to her. She blocked every punch and kick. Silver Banshee tried to shriek again prior to her enemy punching one side of her body. Wincing, she staggered for a moment.</p>
<p>Supergirl's other kick knocked Silver Banshee down.</p>
<p>After Silver Banshee stood, she hissed at Supergirl and Amos. She turned and fled.</p>
<p>''Silver Banshee won't get far. The cops are going to find her sooner or later,'' Amos said as he frowned.</p>
<p>''About the concert...''</p>
<p>''You're not going to it,'' Amos said.</p>
<p>''What I meant to say...''</p>
<p>''Hm?''</p>
<p>''Let's return to the farm. I won't attend a loud concert. Silver Banshee's wails gave me earaches. The same earaches I get when you sing your sermons.''</p>
<p>Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened with Supergirl before his scowl returned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>